Another Sleeping Beauty
by tigersskittles
Summary: I decided to write a backstory for Aurora. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

The caterers began preparing for the party as Aurora entered the room. She stood there and watched Malecifent, as she began talking to them. Aurora walked towards the stairs and up towards her bedroom. She knew that Malecifent would kill her if she knew she'd been with him again.

She locked her door and lay down on her bed. She loved him so much and didn't know why Malecifent didn't want them to be together. Ever since her dad had died, Malecifent had been making her life miserable.

**...**

Ten year old Aurora entered the room and stood there looking at her mother's old throne. It had been two years since she had died and she missed her so much. She walked over and sat down on the throne.

Malecifent entered the room, and looked at her. "What are you doing child?" she yelled, as she glared at Aurora. "I was just admiring my mum's old chair." Aurora said as Malecifent stood there staring at her. "Up to your room, now". Aurora walked away and headed upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora woke with a start, as Malecifent hammered on the door, and pushed it open. "Aurora, the guests will be arriving in about two hours and you are required to make an appearance." Aurora smiled at her, "You really want me there?" Malecifent smirked, "No, but it's your palace and it would raise questions if you weren't there". Malecifent turned, "Now hurry up and get ready." Malecifent stormed out of the room, leaving Aurora alone in her room.

Aurora headed towards her closet and chose a black and gold sequined dress. Aurora couldn't stop thinking about Phillip, the love that Malecifent wouldn't let her be with. She had managed to spend the whole morning with him, without Malecifent finding out. Hopefully, she could sneak away from the party and see him again. She sat on the window ledge and stared outside of it.

**...**

Thirteen year old Aurora entered the room to find Malecifent wearing her mother's old tiara and cloak. Aurora stood in shock, as she watched Malecifent standing there. "What are you doing?" Malecifent turned towards her and said "Trying on my new crown." Aurora stormed towards her and attempted to grab the cloak and tiara from her, Malecifent threw a ray of light at her knocking her back. Aurora stood up and began to leave, "As long as I'm around, they will never be yours." she exclaimed, as she exited the room. Malecifent looked in the mirror and smiled "We'll see my dear."


	3. Chapter 3

Aurora entered the ball room, as she watches Malecifent sitting in her mother's throne. Aurora glares at her, as she makes her way down the stairs. She didn't want to be here for very long and Malecifent obviously didn't want her there. She could solve both of their problems, by leaving this party.

She just needed to wait for the perfect opportunity, if Malecifent saw, she would kill her. Aurora walked over to the punch bowl and made a drink and stood there looking around.

...

Aurora is walking around her kingdom picking flowers when a man on a horse rides by. As she continues to walk, she notices that he begins to slow down. He stops his horse and hops off, smiling at her as he parks his horse. Aurora smiles, as he continues to look at her, "Hello, miss" the man said. "Hello, sir." Aurora said, smiling back at him.

Aurora looked at him and then his horse, "Nice horse" Aurora continues to smile as she walks over to the horse. The man looks at her and then walks back towards his own horse "Oh thanks." Aurora pats the horse, as the horse nuzzles her on the neck. "He seems to like you" The man continues to smile and then pats his own horse. "He normally isn't good with strangers" Aurora looks at him, "Yeah, well I guess I'm just good with animals."

Aurora takes a closer look at him, and notices he was extremely attractive. She tried not to look for too long at once, and when she looked at him again she noticed he was looking at her as well. They both smiled and looked away. "So, you going anywhere in particular?" Aurora asked, as ahe looks back at the horse. The man looked at her "Nowhere in particular, just taking him out for a ride around the kingdom." He stopped and smiled at her, "Would you like to come with me?"

Aurora smiled "I'd love to". The man hopped on his horse and then pulls her up, allowing her to sit behind him on the saddle. "Thank you kind sir" The two of them took off, and Aurora just held onto him, as they just rode down the path. Aurora didn't know how much time had passed, but the sun was going down. "I should get back." Aurora told him, "Ok, I'll take you back. Hold on."

The man turned the horse around and eventually they arrived back at Aurora's castle. "Thank you so much." Aurora said, as she slid off the horse. The man hopped off and stood next to her, Aurora looked at him "It was very nice meeting you today..." The man smiled and said "Phillip". Aurora smiled, "Phillip." Phillip looked at her "And it was nice meeting you..." Aurora finished "Aurora". The two of them shook hands and Aurora headed inside her castle.

Phillip smiled and watched her as she walked off. Aurora turned around and watched as Phillip rode off.


End file.
